Love Like Ours
by xDeathbeats
Summary: Ava wasn't your average wrestler. She had a dark past and was just trying to get by. While down in NXT she meets John Cena, he doesn't really know what's happened in her life but they become close... While things were finally looking up for the Bulgarian native... Her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Ava(Dana) Konstantinov (OC)

John Cena

Nikki Bella

Scarlett(Veronika) Konstantinov(OC)

Lana Koslov

also

Hunter Helmsley

and

Veronica Lane

_Chapter 1 (Flashbacks) _

_(This is all flashbacks into Dana's childhood right up until she left. By the way she was born in 1984. Her character is Bulgarian and some speaking will be in Bulgarian but I will translate it)_

** -1988- **

Emiliya: " измъкнем"(get out)

Marko: "Няма да си тръгна без Дана"(I'm not leaving without Dana)

Emiliya: "измъкнем марко!"(get out Marko)

This was almost like the sound track to Dana's life. Her parents argued daily, it was mostly about money. They lived in the rough part of Sofia, the capital city of Bulgaria. Her parents were both 20 at the time. They were not married but had been engaged for a while, nobody could see them getting married anytime soon. Dana was 3 at this time. The main thing would happen;

Her mom would drink

Her dad would get angry

They would argue

He would try to take Dana

He would leave without her and hours later they would make up.

**-2000- **

Dana was 16 at this point. She was in her final year of school now. Her parents are still not married but things are worse then ever at home. Every time her mom gets drunk she lashes out on her, it could be over the stupidest thing but she does. Her dad tries to protect her as much as he can but it's mostly when he is not there.

Dana attends her local school. She isn't popular and only has a few friends, but it's all she needs to stay sane. Her best friend is Svetlana or for short, Lana. Lana is Russian and moved to Bulgaria when she was 10 for a fresh start. Lana can speak 4 languages; Russian, Bulgarian Spanish and English but speaks Bulgarian to Dana as Dana cannot speak Russian and only knows limited English. Lana knows every thing about home and every thing that goes on with Dana's life.

Lana: "И така, как е нещата вкъщи?"(so, how is things at home?)

Dana: "не е добре. те имат по-лошо. но те говореха за да се налага още едно бебе"(not good. they've got worse. but they were speaking about having another baby)

Lana: "бебе?"(baby?)

Dana: "Аха"(yep)

Lana: "как мислите за това?"(how do you feel about that?)

Dana: "и те едва ли могат да се грижат за едно те имат в момента, така че не очаквам с нетърпение да го"(well they can hardly look after the one they have right now so not looking forward to it)

**-2002- **

Dana was 18 at this point. She hates life. The beats from her mom daily, sometimes even more. Her dad drinks himself into an Bolivian every night and someone's doesn't come home for days.

**-2005- **

Dana didn't love with her parents anymore but rented the apartment next door: Dana's mom had gotten even more horrible to her and now she had just had a baby. A baby girl called Veronika. Dana was exited to have a baby sister but wasn't exited also because she knew the life it was going to be brought into.

Dana had been cooking up a plan ever since she found out her mom was pregnant. She had planned to move to America and take her sister with her. Obviously her mother would never let her so we planned to leave without her knowing. Dana's application for a visa for her and her baby sister was surprisingly allowed and everything was going to plan.

Dana never wanted things to come to this. She would have been happy living in Sofia, near her family or move to Sunny Beach and work in the tourism industry there or move to Varna or Plovdiv and get a job in a restraint. She never ever planned moving out if Bulgaria. This country was her home, but she had to.

She could move out if the country right now and not even have to come back... But her sister was here now and she feared for her safety. Her plan was to move in a couple days. She had found a cheep apartment in Florida. She had been saving up ever since she was little to buy her own house in Sofia but since that went south, she used the money for this. She planned on getting a job and finding cheep day care for Veronika.

**-2010- **

5 years had passed since Dana and Veronica had moved to Florida and they love it. Veronika obviously has no remembrance of Bulgaria or our family which is good, they moved out of the apartment and brought a house by the coast and Dana got a decent paying job. Dana changed there names as soon as they hit American soil. She did this so family couldn't find them. Dana changed her name to Klavidiya which is Bulgarian but shortened it to Ava and Veronika's is Scarlett which is English.

She also started a wrestling school and next month has a WWE try out. She can now speak fluent English but still sometimes speaks Bulgarian. English has always been Scarlett's language but she knows Bulgarian fluently also. Ava speaks mostly Bulgarian to Scarlett as she doesn't want Scarlett to forget her native language.

**Sorry this chapters boring but I wanted to fill everyone in on what her childhood was like so nobody was confused when she spoke about it in future chapters. _Chapter 2 coming soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. I will upload more frequently now.

* * *

A month later and Ava had got a contract with WWE. She has been training for 3 weeks down in FCW and had already been given her ring name, Raya Krastev. She didn't have to pick Scarlett up from Kindergarden for a few hours. She was sat in a local cafe, listening to 'I_f Today was your Last Day_' by Nickelback on her red studio Beats by Dre. NickelBack was her all time favourite band, she just felt like their music understood her. She was also on Twitter, private messaging her best friend, Lana from back home. Ava had just made a Twitter.

_Username: RayaKrastevWWE_

_Name: Raya Krastev_

_Bio: I am here to show everyone that you don't have to be a model or act a certain way to be in the WWE. I am here to be me and only me. Had a dream, chased it, got it. First Bulgarian FCW WWE Diva._

_Location: Orlando, Florida_

Her icon was a picture of her and Scarlett and her header a picture of her jumping from the top rope (mid-air) in a wrestling match. WWE had asked her to change her hair colour to light blonde, she was skeptical before but she did it, and now she loves it.

All of a sudden she gets a tap on her shoulder which made her jump. She looked up to see who it was and to her surprise, it was John freakin' Cena. Ava had been a huge fan of him ever since she could remember. She took her headphones off and closed her laptop.

"Hi... Could I sit?" He asks politely

"Shore" she replies simply

"Thanks... I saw you down at FCW today and I just wanted to say... You have a real gift in wrestling"

"Thank you, John. It means alot"

"I like your accent... It's cute. Where are you from?"

"Bulgaria"

"Cool. My cousin works in a restaurant over there in Sunny Beach"

"I love Sunny Beach. It's beautiful"

"Just like you"

Ava blushes... A lot. "Thank you"

"I have to go but here's my number. Text me if you want"

"I will" she smiled and he walked off. Ava thought he was incredibly sweet and just felt like dying right there. She was no doubt going to call him.

Ava picked Scarlett up from Kindergarden and now Scarlett was in her room watching The Little Mermaid. Ava finally plucks up the curragh to call John.

"Hello?" John says

"Hi, John... It's Ava"

"Ah, Ava. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you, you?"

"I'm good... So how would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Ava pauses. "Umm... I don't know John. I live with my little sister-"

"Bring her too"

"I don't know... How about you come over and well order a pizza and talk"

"OK text me your address and and I'll be over"

"See you soon"

"Bye"

Ava and Scarlett were waiting outside there place for John. Ava had her long blonde hair in a high, lose pony tail, she had an oversized Metallica hoodie and white pajamas short shorts. Scarlett had on some pink pajama bottoms and John Cena's most recent T-shirt and had her blonde hair 2 fishtail braids.

A couple of minutes later John pulled up in his black range rover. He got out to introduce himself.

He walked up to Ava and hugged her, "Sorry I didn't make any effort I'm just tired"

"It's fine... I love your hoodie"

"Thanks" she smiles

"Hello... I like your top" John said to Scarlett

Scarlett laughed, "I'm Scarlett"

"I'm John"

"I know. My sister loves you"

"Does she now?" John said and Ava blushed,

"Скарлет, млъкни. защо ще ви кажа, че?"(Scarlett, shut up. Why would you say that?) Ava said in Bulgarian so John wouldn't understand

"защото това е вярно"(because it's true) Scarlett innocently replied

"Sorry about that" Ava said, "come on in"

Ava put Scarlett down and Scarlett runs back upstairs

"Sorry about her. She prefers to be in her room"

"It's fine"

"So what movie would you like to watch?"

"I don't mind... Up to you" John said sitting on the couch

"Iron man 2?"

"Shore... I didn't think into that type of stuff?"

She hit play and the movie begun, "I love it. I hate girly things... Super heroes and Top Gear is my type of things"

He smiled. Ava was definitely not like most girls... She was different... A good different.


End file.
